


Smash and Grab

by bogwitch



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogwitch/pseuds/bogwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash and Grab

The bike’s engine breaks the night’s silence as it purrs with Max’s impatience.

Alec has barely a minute before the security camera cycles their way and they have to go. Smash and grab. He gets what they need and he’s gone; out of the office and into the rain. He’s still stuffing the money into his jacket as he jumps onto the back of the bike and they peel away, out of the side streets, into the midtown traffic.

If they didn’t need the cash so much, he’d love doing this with her.

Oh, who is he kidding? He does.


End file.
